Digital Haiku 3:Catchy Subtitle Not Included
by TBCR
Summary: The 3rd set of haikus that make you wonder where it went see how far i go. Now over 300 hits and counting
1. First Things First

Digital Haiku 3

Even **more** original haiku's

by

TBCR

(and now... a foreword haiku)

Bob is a bad boy

his butt right on a window

it makes me throw up

(true Story)


	2. Johnna, Play 2nd Position

" It's a Kitsune!"

no, it's a digimon

it's name: renamon


	3. Sniff it up

look, it's calumon

like a rabid squirrel on crack

happy all the time


	4. johnny isin't here

This is Henry Wong

'momentai' is told to him

logic is his game


	5. Where'd it go?

The Digital World

Creatures that are big and small

It's fascinating


	6. Stealing the show

run, it's beelzemon

with his shotguns akimbo

he'll blow your face off


	7. Ray Repellent

Please meet Suzie Wong

She plays "Princess Pretty Pants"

with terriermon


	8. East Meets South

poor Ms. Asagi

dealing with the loud students

Advil for your pain?


	9. Pig in

The girl with the red hair

"wild cat" you do not call her

she will kick your butt


	10. you do his own job

I walk in the bakery

"I would like some guilmon bread"

does look like his head


	11. he'll do mine

Kazu & Kenta

does anybody but me

think they are gay


	12. Do you feel lucky

I told Takato

"I can pay attention"

hey look, a nacho


	13. Punks busting up things

terriermon's jokes

are as good as rotten cheese

you just don't want it


	14. Amy, he's chasing you

'you're a gogglehead'

the red-headed tamer said

I just can't help it


	15. Red Dollar Special

Think: Biomerging

I will never understand

Where do their clothes go?


	16. Chapter to make you wonder where it went

"Brandon", Rika asked

"did you find out where it went"

Still looking for it


	17. Chapter 17 Why Mononical is not a word

meet Tai Kamiya

original gogglehead

the best of the best


	18. What it ain't

She took the Advil

her head is still hurting

poor ms. asagi


	19. DH3 Double Freature

(And Now A Special Treat)

(A Double Feature)

(View on Digimon Yaoi)

Digimon Yaoi

Not the finest of the crop

tricked into reading

(Heavy Digimon)

"Get off Guilmon"

He's sitting on me can't breathe

man, he's so heavy


	20. Why it ain't

the agumon cloud

floating in the evening sky

once in a lifetime

(And I saw it)


	21. Called to say,

meet jeri katou

she's a friend of takato

puppet is creepy


	22. it's gone away

(Rukato)

I love fan pairings

Rukato is the best one

long live rukato


	23. till another day

(plea)

Digimon Tamers

the greatest season ever

please continue it


	24. what do i say

(Catchy Oscar wilde word play there, is'nt it)

(no comment)

(Heat)

Hey look, it's Impmon

"Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom"'god!'

hit me with fireball

(Something had told me)

(About the utter nonsense)

(I say "Please Review")


	25. to doris day

(Interlude)

(kinda says)

(no comment)

[Vacation]

Tamers need a break

Okinawa, sweet 'cation

surf & sand, oh great


	26. 404 OH CRAP

(Scuppernog)

(Wine)

(oh)

(!)

(Ohma)

[reliving]

guilmon on my bed

weird..... seems oddly familiar

om gee, deja vu

(Figured it out?)


	27. Goverment Took My Bay Bee

(Ding Dang Dotch)

(Drinking Scotch)

(said "don't let it get bent)

( i say)

(no comment)

[influence]

ken had a dark spore

influenced him in big way

digi-emperor


	28. Agent

(walking down street)

(i see a sign)

(it said)

(no comment)

[Kan you Ceep A......]

secrets all around

ryo's got a lot of 'em

think he'll tell others


	29. I think i found it

(the creative process)

(think about it)

(comments)

(no)

[swings]

Sight of yellow fur

wind blowing, she's enjoying

Renamon on the swing

(that's beutiful.... man)


	30. break dance'in cowboy

(A Actual sign)

(Announcment)

("we are announcing the announcement of the _an ounce ment_ and _cam er non_ wedding announcement")

(I announce that i have......)

(no comment)

[Stool]

Calumon on the stool

wobble wobble wobble crash

Calumon broke the stool

(Why i never by furniture at Wal-Mart)


	31. note to self:write more notes

(According to Top Slacker Scientists)

(the PS3 was top selling in september)

(no comment)

(ever)

[Dear......]

Rika Nonaka

wondering how you have been

love ya, Takato


	32. Where it ain't

(Halloween's Nest Week)

(Gave me Idea)

(present)

[Spooky]

Tamers Halloween

Digimon dress as Tamers

Tamers, vice versa

(Picture That)

(................)

(comment: none)

(R&R)


	33. WARNING! how it ain't

(you fail)

(wah wah)

(this ones sketchy)

[sketchy]

2 teenage lovers

red hair, yellow goggles,kiss

love will be always


	34. 37! that's the answer!

(Making a magazine)

(_TBCR:The Magazine_)

(coming out.....)

("when it's done")

[luci]

Angel that had fell

leaving chaos in his path

wrath of lucemon


	35. Ticking heart

(tick tock tick tock)

(clang)

(looky there)

[Time Flies (in latin)]

vicis flies in

cito digital quam non

vicis flies in

[and now in english]

time flies on

quicker digital than not

time flies on


	36. da da dummmmmmmmmm

(someone told me)

("your opinion never matters when i'm involved")

(TO MY BEST CREATIVE READERS)

(your opinion does)

(R&R)

[RaNDom THouGhT]

Guilmon in a tux

'magine the tailors reaction

dino in his shop

(that man was found running out of his store yelling "They're Here!")


End file.
